Because
by drabbleocity
Summary: Series of shots. /   O2. "Minato, the toilet just sprung a leak, now you're all wet. Want me to lick you dry?"
1. Indirect

A/N:

**disclaimer: **idon  
**title:** Indirect  
**pairings: **minato/kushina; slight mikoto/fugaku  
**other:** because the world needs some more minakush love. &+ honestly, the only thing good about a corn dog is the corn meal around it. the sausage is nothing. asdjkf;l

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

_Because...a little push can make things better..._

* * *

Mikoto was _flailing._ She was _everywhere._  
Stopping momentarily, she mentally gave herself a pat on the back, Fugaku merely scoffed and looked away, pretending he didn't know her. This, of course failed, as she kept looking his way and opened her mouth.

Grabbing his shoulders, Mikoto looked him the eye, "Fugaku, I am a genius. Admit it, only I could have come up with a brilliant plan like _that._" Said man could only sigh in annoyance because the woman in front of him was just so..._annoying_. He secretely wished his future children wouldn't have to go through the same fate. _If _he had children, he reminded himself. Mikoto did get violent with him on occasions.

"Mikoto, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I'm going back ho-" Fugaku was interrupted by a sudden loud shriek from the woman, _banshee_, flailing her arms everywhere, nearly missing his face. "You are _not_ going to just leave me by myself, I _have_ to watch _them_ succeed before I can just leave. Damn it Fugaku, you will stay, you hear me?" Mikoto hissed, while bypassers started giving them looks. She gave her boyfriend a grin when she saw him sigh in defeat. "That's my Fugaku-chan!" She teased, giving his ass a pat.

Her grin widened when he grew tense at contact. God, he was so _cute._

* * *

Kushina was mad, slightly nervous, but _really, really_ mad. Mikoto called earlier, demanding that they hang out. Which included Minato. Minato, the loud, blonde idiot. Kushina thought he was pretty sexy too, but she would never admit that aloud, especially in public. Minato himself didn't count, 'cause she _maybekindasorta _told him while she was drunk few months ago. She avoided him for weeks after that.

However, it had been almost an _hour _since her best friend demanded they meet at the park, but Mikoto and her boyfriend were nowhere to be seen. The only one present was herself. Had she been _pranked_? Oh, she was so going t-

"Kushina! Hey, sorry I'm late...Where is everyone?"

Oh god. Minato arrived. But, at least she wasn't alone anymore.

Kushina turned around, about to say a clever remark, but all ideas were thrown out when she saw Minato's attire. "W-what are you wearing!" She half-yelled, half-shrieked. He was wearing casual jeans with a light blue button up shirt. Except, the shirt was _unbuttoned, _giving Kushina a full view of the benefits of Minato working out daily at the gym. She didn't even realize she was practically checking him out until the man she was checking out grinned, "Like the view?"

Kushina immediately stiffened. _Oh crap. Was I just...? But damn, I want to-NO, STOP IT KUSHINA. BAD BAD BAD! _She shook her head, trying to get rid of dirty thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about...Just shut up," she mumbled the end, giving his shoulder a punch when she saw his grin grow ten-fold.

"Heh. So, where's teme, and Mikoto? I thought we were supposed to hang out today."

"Don't know. I think they ditched," Kushina sighed, realizing that Mikoto probably set this whole thing up, just so she could spend some time with Minato…alone.

_Well, might as well just go along with it. _

* * *

"Minato.." Kushina whined, "I'm hungry. Can you buy me ...a corndog?" She asked, pointing to a nearby stand, she was hungry and decided now would be a good time for some food. Plus, she had Minato today, and was content with making him her slave by buying her crap. He may not seem like it, since he's an idiot and all, but hell, he was _loaded. _No, Kushina was not just using him for his money, she wasn't that low, but it wouldn't hurt to boss him around. Today seemed like another good day to do it.

Minato grimaced at her request, "Ew, a corndog? What's so good about that shit? Besides, I thought you liked ramen?" Kushina waved him off, leading him toward her destination. "No, you dumbass, ramen is _your_ favorite. Now, quit talking and buy it for me."

Minato could only sigh as he opened his wallet, pulling out the money needed for their corn dogs. "Minafish," Kushina whispered, turning to him, face serious. "My sausage tastes weird. Can I have some of yours? I think it's longer and looks, how do I say this..._meaty._"

The blonde started choking, dropping his corn dog and stepping on it in the process. "MINATO, YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST DROPPED THE MOST DELICIOUS LOOKING CORN DOG IN THE HISTORY OF GOOD-LOOKING CORN DOGS, NOW I CAN'T EVEN TASTE IT!" Kushina shrieked, looking at the fallen,_(smushed)_ corn dog in horror. She didn't even mind that the man next to her was choking.

After the accused blonde recovered from his choking spazz, he was forcefully linked arms with the red-haired banshee. "C'mon idiot. You failed to give me the tasty sausage, so now you gotta give me the one I like the most." She said, giving him a wicked glance. "What?" Minato asked, confused, although he had a guess as to what she was implying, catching the glance she made..._down_ there. Realizing what she meant, Minato felt himself go rigid.

Eyes narrowed on the rather tall man beside her. "A HOT DOG! GOD, YOU PERVERT!" She exclaimed when she caught on to what he was thinking. With that, she stormed off ahead, while Minato was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Wha-K-Kushina, wait!

* * *

"...Fugaku, give me your balls."

...

...

"..."

...

...

"Damn it Fugaku, give me the dango!"

* * *

_...because it can cause attraction._

_indirectly._

* * *

**Edited: 8/12/11**

R&R


	2. R E D H E A D

**disclaimer: **idon.  
**title: **redheads.  
**author:** drabbleocity.  
**pairings:** Minato/Kushina.  
**note:** short. like, really, really short.  
**note2:** 99.99% dialogue.

Chapter 2.

**R** E **D**

H** E A** D

* * *

_because..._

* * *

"_Mmmm, harder Minato!"_

…

"_Like that! Oh yesssss…"_

…

"_Thrust harder!"_

…

"_Deeper..mmm, fasterr, harder! Ahhh…"_

…

"_Kushina."_

…

"_You're almost there Minato, faster! Mmm…."_

…

"_Kushina, can you please stop making inappropriate noises when I'm trying to unclog the toilet?"_

…

"_I'm just cheering you on baby cakes! No harm done, right?"_

…

…

…

"_Minato, the toilet just sprung a leak, now you're all wet. Want me to lick you dry?"_

* * *

"You should try going to the gym once in a while, Minato. You're getting…_chubby_."

"Wha-"

"Pff. Please, look at your arms. All flabby. Your cheeks! So cute, come here let me pinch them."

"Kushina, get your hands off my face."

"Okay."

The hands attached themselves to his chest. And moved. Up. Then Down. Repeat.

"Kushina, what are you do-"

"Hmm, you still got some nice abs here and there. But really, go work out more. I refuse to be with a weakling. You already look so feminine! Hell, you almost look as pretty as me!"

_Almost._

* * *

"Minato…I want a baby. Maybe a girl, so I can pamper her with..you know, girl stuff. Not sure about a boy though, but it'd be nice if he turned out to be as sexy like you."

"Kushina, we're only 20. We're not even married."

"I know that, stupid! …But I thought you loved me! You always said my hair was beautiful too!"

"I _do_ love you Kushina, you're my little redhead."

. . .

"No, but really, I want a baby."

…

"Come _on_ Minato…Let's run away and get married in Vegas."

* * *

"Kushina, stop groping me while I'm trying to do some paperwork."

"Che, you know you love it anyway."

"I'm busy, go visit Mikoto or something. I'll pick you up when I get off from work."

"Fine, I'm going to go to the nearby stripper club with the girls. I got hired as a stripper yesterday, see yo-"

"You are _not_ going to a stripper club."

"Yes, I am. If you don't want to entertain me, then I'm going to go have fun with the girls. By giving _other_ men lap dances."

"…Lap dances?"

"Yeah, _lap dances._ With nothing on but underwear. Like, maybe a _thong. _That should get them _hard._ 'Cause I'll be honest, baby, Kushina likes _turned on_ men."

...

...

...

Minato left earlier than usual that day...

...

_This is the great Uzumaki Kushina's voicemail, I'm currently unavailable right now, please leave a message after the beep!_

**BEEP!**

**"**Kushina, come to my house for dinner. I want another lap dance. Oh, but leave your pants at home...And your shirt. Actually, don't bother wearing a bra or underwear, they'll be gone soon anyway."

...

...And the days after that.

* * *

_...she's in control._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Edited: August 12, 2011.**

Honestly, I don't know.

This was supposed to be a lot longer, but then word froze...  
Two-thirds of the chapter wasn't recovered, and I was too lazy/couldn't remember the rest to type it again. Mehehhe.

Oh, and updates won't be quick like this. Well, maybe the first few weeks in Feb. I'm busy from March til the end of the school year. (Like, June.)  
After February, maybe every week or every other week. Unless I'm in the mood. :D

R&R!

**P.S.**

**Thank you for all the positive feedback! (Reviews, story/author alerts/favs)**

**Especially the faves(14+), my inbox was full of them by the time I checked last night.**


End file.
